


Visiting Hours

by TheonSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Hospitals, M/M, fire mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Adam nearly dies in the disaster, Aaron goes to see him in hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Hours

Aaron couldn’t keep track of how many rooms he needed to visit, how many members of his family he needs to sit by, hold their hand, try to remember when he’s supposed to do or say that might make his presence worth a damn.

He needed something to make him laugh, or annoy the piss out of him - both, really - so he went to the easiest room first.

“Ey mate, where ya been? Soon as ya found out I got nothin’ on under me gown, figured you’d be back right quick.”

Aaron rolled his eyes. 

“Seen it all before, mate. Me and half the village.”

Adam tried to laugh but it came out as a deep cough instead. 

Aaron handed him a cup of water, letting his hand linger on Adam’s neck, needing to feel his skin, to remember it was still warm and soft to the touch.

“Can’t believe we almost lost ya, mate.”

Adam scoffed.

“No tears for me, soft lad. Your Robert saved me life, remember?”

Aaron rolled his eyes, not wanting to have this conversation with anyone, especially not the other man he…

He couldn’t do that. Not today.

“He’s not my Robert.”

Adam nodded, seemingly serious.

“Good thing too, mate. He’s a proper pillock.”

Aaron could feel his nostrils flaring, no matter how much he knew Adam was right.

They flared even more when Adam pointed and laughed at him.

“See? Told ya. Your face…”

Aaron shook his head, hating when Adam got one up on him…or knew him, even when they were so far apart now.

“Fuck you, mate.”

“Know ya, Aaron. You never let go.” 

Adam’s smirk softened as he looked down at the hand now resting on his bare chest. 

“I know that better than anybody.”

Aaron flushed as he finally moved his hand, wanting to deck Adam with it, settling for scratching his chin instead.

“Don’t wanna talk about it.”

Adam didn’t argue.

“Not really what I want to talk about either.”

Aaron knew it was serious when Adam didn’t try to joke…or whinge.

“Tell me then. Is it about Vic…or the baby?”

Adam flinched at the last mention.

“Nah, mate. It’s just…that flippin’ car. I keep seein’ it. When I sleep, when I don’t sleep, when I shut me eyes…”

Aaron squeezed his shoulder in support.

“Just natural. Few days, few weeks, you’ll be fine.”

He didn’t want to mention that he still dreamt, still saw the worst, more nightmares each year. He knew that was his punishment, no one else’s.

Adam shook his head again.

“It’s not just me…it’s Cain. What I did to Cain…settin’ that garage on fire. Same thing happened to me. Same fuckin’ thing, Aaron. I can’t…I can’t get past it…does somebody hate me that much? I ‘fessed up, went inside…got me face made into burger…is it ‘cos I don’t want the baby?”

He tried to hide his face as the tears fell.

“Ya think it’s me dad? Punishin’ me, Aaron? If it is I…”

He couldn’t keep talking, but even if he could, Aaron stopped it by sitting on the bed and putting Adam’s head in his chest. 

He let the hot tears contrast his cool skin, the way the blood had in the village hall a few days earlier. 

“Don’t be a mug. John’s lookin’ out for ya… _he_  saved your life. He’s why you got Vic, got Moira and Hannah and Holly, Finn and Pete and James…even Ross. Well, maybe not Ross.”

Adam let out a small laugh against Aaron’s  drenched shirt.

“And he’s why you’ve got the best mate in the  _whole world_.”

Adam broke away to look at him then, innocent and pure, eyes shining with tears and hope and laughter.

His Adam again…for a minute, anyway.

“Thanks, Dad,” he said in a hoarse voice, reaching up to muss Aaron’s hair, smile one last time. “I owe ya one.”


End file.
